Aizen's perfect plan
by IcySnappDragon
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori are separated. before they are though, they share one kiss and one promise. "Come back to me." might turn to Rating: M later though.
1. Chapter 1

Hitsuhina: Aizen's Perfect Plan

Pt. 1

so this is my very first fanfic that i wrote a long time ago but i have been just too lazy to post it up. I hope i didn't do to bad!

SPOILER WARNING: some of this is real for example that aizen "dies"

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and this does not actually happen in the real manga but if the characters did belong to me I want this to happen! 

ENJOY!

As the sun set, it cast an orange glow that made the trees sparkle in an unusually beautiful way. This was the scene Hinamori, lieutenant of the 5th division, was seeing through the 4th division recovery room. She let out a quiet sigh as she turned her head to look at her old childhood friend and captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toushirou. The man she grew to love. He was lying so still that anyone could have thought he died. Blood stained his newly changed bandages.

Why didn't I tell him? She thought to herself.

Why does Soul Society look so peaceful after everything that has happened?

She let out another sigh.

It all seemed so clear in her mind.

2 days earlier

"Hinamori!"

"Quit daydreaming and help me carry this paperwork to my office!"

Matsumoto had been out drinking with the 11th squad and was nowhere to be found, so Hinamori volunteered to help Hitsugaya with his lieutenant's paperwork.

"Oh! Sorry Shirou-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

Hinamori couldn't help but giggle at his reply.

Even before joining the gotei 13 squads, she has always called him Shirou-chan and continued to do so out of habit.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but let out a sigh and a smile. She seemed to have finally accepted the fact that her captain was dead. He was glad. The past two weeks had been hard for her.

When they had arrived at the squad 10 barracks, Hitsugaya motioned for Hinamori to follow him.

"Matsumoto still hasn't returned so I was hoping u could help me with these documents."

"Oh. Sure Shirou-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

Hitsugaya wasn't one to show emotions but Hinamori could've sworn she heard something strange in Hitsugaya's voice. Is he nervous? She asked herself.

Hours went by as Hitsugaya and Hinamori worked endlessly trying to sort all of Matsumoto's reports. As the sun began it's slow descent bellow the horizon, Hitsugaya suddenly put down the stack of papers and turned to Hinamori. She could feel the blood rush to her face as Hitsugaya stared at her with his intimidating eyes.

"Are you hungry? I'll call someone to bring us dinner." he said.

They ate in total silence until the moon was shining brightly overhead.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hitsugaya.

Even though he tried to cover the nervousness in his voice, he couldn't control the redness creeping on his face.

"N-No, nothing's wrong."

Hinamori had never seen him blush and found this slightly amusing. She let out a giggle which only mad Hitsugaya turn an even darker shad of red.

As Hitsugaya stood to clean up the dishes, Hinamori couldn't help but to stare at him.

Hitsugaya had been training more and more now. His muscles were more visible through his clothing. He is even taller now, Hinamori said to herself, now realizing he was several inches taller than she was. The thought of all of this made something in her body stir. She quickly looked down and blushed. Had he always been this attractive?

After the dishes were put away, he took his seat across from her. His mind working harder than ever trying to find a way to tell her

"Hinamori, there has always been something that I needed to tell you." Hitsugaya said nervously. A small pink coloring his cheeks.

"I love you." he finally said.

So did U like it?? well it's not one of the best ones that i have written. As you can see it isnt that long but i will try to make longer chapters in the near future. this might turn into a multi-chapter if u people review!

soooooo go press the nice blue Go! button and review! Go on! Press it!


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen's Perfect Plan

Part 2

A/U: Ya so here I am again! Well I got reviews from shortylaika, kazeek, and shirochanxmomo1220 to urge me to continue this story. Well here is my poor attempt at another fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters in this fic. If I did the world would be chaos.

Enjoy!

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

'_I love you.'_

He loved her?! She was utterly and completely shocked. She was thrust further into her shock when she saw that his face was slowly inching towards her. It seemed as if time stopped. His illuminating emerald eyes looking right into her soul. She almost fainted right then and there! Before there lips met however, she did the most shocking thing to him and herself. She ran.

'I'm such an idiot!' Hinamori had desperately wanted that kiss and her mind and heart kept screaming at her. She had wanted to feel his lips against hers. His warm breath tickling her face. 'Why did I run away?' Before she knew it, she had arrived at her living quarters. She gingerly opened the sliding doors and stepped inside. She then leaned heavily against the wall next to the sliding doors. Feeling her legs weaken she let herself slide down the wall to a sitting position. Hinamori sat there for hours it seemed, clutching her knees to her chest. She could feel the dark red blush creep up to her cheeks as her mind kept replaying the same words Hitsugaya said to her.

'_I love you.'_

Oh how she hated herself because she ran from him. She let out a soft sigh as she got up.

Break

His heart was racing. Pounding against his chest. He couldn't breath.

'What did I just do?!'

His mind began to cloud up. He almost kissed her for God's sake!

'I'm such an idiot…'

He was wrenched from his thoughts when a hell butterfly fluttered into his room.

"Attention Gotei 13 captains, it has been brought to our attention that former 5th division taicho, Aizen Shouske has been spotted breaking into The Court of Pure Souls. All division captains are to report to Division 1 for an emergency meeting."

Hitsugaya stood there in shock. Did that message just say that Aizen was seen breaking into Seireitei?! He couldn't believe it. Aizen was supposed to be dead! Hitsugaya even saw Aizen pinned to the wall with his own eyes! But if what the message said was true, he had to go to 1st Division and fast!

Break

"Attention all division taichos."

"It seems that Aizen, along with 3rd division captain, Ichimaru Gin, and 9th division captain, Tosen Kaname are leading an attack on Seireitei. They seem to have gathered an army of hollows and are breaching the walls of Seireitei as we speak." the soutaicho said.

This caused the entire room to break out in low murmurs of disbelief and shock.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Ukitake.

The room remained silent. Then the Soutaicho spoke up.

"I am going to send four captains, along with the majority of their divisions to end this once and for all."

All of the captains tensed. Which ones were going to face the army?

"I am sending Komamura-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, and Hitsugaya-taicho, along with Unohana-taicho."

"Understood!" they all said in unison.

"Dismissed."

"Hai!"

All of the captains filed out of the room. The four captains looked at each other.

They nodded to each other and flash-stepped to the scene.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Well thts about it for this chapter. I wanted to make it suspenseful. And im sorry tht I havnt had the chance to update in god knows how long. School can really be a pain in the a! and sorry that this is a very short chapter. I'll try to make longer ones in the future!

Now in the mean time…Rate and Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone!!! Its been a while since I updated this story. And I am terribly sorry for it! I've just been too lazy! So anyway I finally wrote and typed up chapter 3! Hooray!!! Well this story was actually very boring to me at the beginning so I went through probably 10 different possibilities and I chose this one. this chapter probably doesnt make any sense if you read the other two and then this one. its cuz i changed the plot so i hope you dont hate me! I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"Hurry! Squads 3 and 6 need to go to the North Gate to support other squads there!" yelled a shinigami.

Seireitei was in full panic. Aizen was attempting to breach the walls of Seireitei. And he was succeeding. The wall couldn't hold for long. All the squads were positioned at the gates. All was quiet except for the pounding of ceros on the wall. The air was heavy with tension. So heavy it was difficult to breath. Kuchiki Rukia's heart was pounding in her chest. Anticipating what would happen next. Then, the wall shattered into a million pieces.

**BREAK**

Hitsugaya ran. He was running faster than he had ever ran before. He shunpoed across numerous rooftops. Each time, increasing his speed by a little. '_Finally._' He bolted into the Fifth Division. "Hinamori!" No answer. He started to panic. "Oh no …" He rushed into her living quarters where he was met with a blade to the throat. Shocked emerald eyes met equally shocked brown. "Hitsugaya-kun! I'm so sorry!" Hinamori shouted while lowering Tobiume. "No. It's alright. We have to get out of here." With that, they ran out of the division. Hand in hand.

**BREAK**

"Look out!"

Ceros obliterated building after building. The battle seemed endless. Both Arrancar and Shinigami locked in a deadly dance of precision and grace. Bodies of both friends and foes littered the ground. The pain of war was evident on the faces of each shinigami. The feeling of hopelessness as their friends fell. The agony of watching their loved ones perish. Hitsugaya hoped he would never see or feel that. He was currently trying to fend off an arrancar that snuck up on him. Hinamori was also fighting two hollows behind him. As Hitsugaya was about to land the final blow, the arrancar and the hollows that Hinamori was fighting, dissolved into a million particles.

"It seems like you have gotten weaker while I was away, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya growled in anger. "Why are you doing this?! What is your purpose?!"

"My, my. It also seems like your attitude has remained the same."

"Answer my questions, Aizen!"

"My purpose is to stand above all beings as king. And as for the destruction of Seireitei, I simply need all of you out of the way. I cannot rule as king if one of you captains decide to ruin my plans."

Hitsugaya growled in response. Unsheathing Hyorinmaru. It was then that Aizen noticed the trembling girl behind Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Hinamori-kun. It is nice to see you again."

"A- Ai- Aizen- t- taicho …?"

Hitsugaya glanced at Hinamori. Disappearing and reappearing in front of her.

"You stay away from her, Aizen!"

"I cannot guarantee that, Hitsugaya-kun."

With that, Hitsugaya shunpoed away. Carrying Hinamori with him.

'_I need to get her out of here!_'

Hitsugaya looked around in vain. Trying to look for someone who would be able to help him. He spotted Yoruichi and Urahara fighting their own hollows.

Dodging ceros and blades, Hitsugaya made his way to them.

"I need you to help me!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I need you to take her out of here!" He motioned to the girl in his arms.

Yoruichi looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Soul Society was being attacked and he wanted them to run away? But when she saw his eyes … The determination, devotion, and helplessness. The love that he had for her glittered in his emerald eyes. It kind of reminded her of Urahara and herself.

"Please. You two are the only ones I can trust with this kind of thing."

"Hai. I understand." replied Yoruichi. It was then that Hinamori broke out of her trance. "No Hitsugaya-kun! Don't leave me!"

"Please Hinamori. I don't want you to get hurt." Before he was able to hand Hinamori to Yoruichi, Hinamori fisted her hands into his white captains haori and pulled his head down to hers. Kissing him with so much passion it left him dazed. But he responded with equal force. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"Come back to me." Hinamori whispered to him.

"I will."

With that Yoruichi took Hinamori's hand and shunpoed off with Urahara in tow.

**BREAK**

"Urahara!" yelled the orange haired Ichigo. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Seireitei finally crumbled and I wanted to see for myself." Urahara replied with his usually cheerful demeanor.

Ichigo grunted. Pushing against the blade that was trying to overpower him.

"There's no end to this!"

A piercing scream sent Ichigo's heart into chaos. He knew that voice.

"Rukia!"

His mind was racing. World crumbling. "Please. Oh God no." He ran. Trying to locate where the scream came from. There, lying in a puddle of her own blood lay Rukia. A couple of feet away was an arrancar forever trapped in ice. Ichigo ran to Rukia. What he saw made his blood run cold. There on her abdomen, was a deep gash that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Urahara!"

"Get her out of here!"

"My, my. I should start charging people for this." he replied.

But he gently lifted her off the ground. Mindful of her wound and with a nod, shunpoed to where Yoruichi was preparing the Senkai Gate.

"It's ready, Urahara."

"Alright. Let's go."

**BREAK**

Panting, Hitsugaya wiped sweat and blood from his brow. He looked up into the blue cloudless sky. Hinamori's reiatsu vanished. Along with Yoruichi, Urahara, and Rukia. '_They made it_' Hitsugaya would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the fact that there was a war going on. No arrancar or hollow was in his vicinity but he wasn't fooled. The air was thick with the enemy's looming Spirit Pressure.

"Matsumoto."

"Hai, Taicho." Matsumoto replied with a serious tone. She could feel Gin's reiatsu in the distance.

"Arigatou, Matsumoto. If you hadn't found me back then, Hinamori and I wouldn't be where we are right now."

"You're welcome, Taicho."

"And … Matsumoto … I'm proud of you."

"I'll follow you to Hell and back, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya merely smirked and closed his eyes. He didn't know what would happen. Or if he would even live to see the next day. But even if he was going to die, he was glad. Glad that Hinamori was safe. Glad that no matter what, Matsumoto would be forever loyal to him no matter what mistake he made. He opened his eyes. The arrancar were advancing.

"Let's go! Matsumoto!"

* * *

Well that is all for now! I'm already starting on chapter 4! I've gotta say that this isn't what I had in mind for this story but I love it! The previous plot was boring and a little cliché. Aizen was going to kidnap Hitsugaya. Hinamori would cry but suddenly find her resolve and get stronger to rescue him. Well that plot seemed a little old to me so I literally went through 10 different scenarios and chose this one! This one has a more deeper plot than the last one. The characters are probably OOC but thats what makes this story mine so live with it.

So in the mean time…R&R!!! I mean seriously! Even if the chapters were boring and short! I didn't even get 10 reviews!!! Hope I did better!

Lynn


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeey!!! Look who's back! Well I finally finished chapter 4!!! I'm soooo excited about it too! The story's finally getting somewhere! And thanks soooo much for those who updated! Well I don't wanna delay you readers any further soooooo, on with the chapter!!!

* * *

City lights twinkled in the distance. The dark salutes of buildings giving the city an almost fairytale look to it. Hinamori sighed for the millionth time. It had been 3 weeks since she escaped from Seireitei. Hinamori winced as she stretched. She still hadn't gotten used to the gigai that Urahara had given her. Well, she hadn't ever gotten into a gigai before. Aizen never really sent her to the human world. This particular gigai was supposed to mask her reiatsu. She sighed……again. As much as she wanted to avoid this question, it kept finding its way into her head.

'_Why haven't we heard __from any of them yet?'_

Hinamori tried in vain to stop her thoughts right there. But looking at the city while the lights twinkled………..It reminded her of when Hitsugaya and her would lay on the roof of the Tenth Division and gaze at the stars. She didn't even notice when silent tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She brought her hand up to her mouth to silence the sobs that wracked her body.

'_Oh God. What if Aizen……'_

She couldn't even imagine how she would live if Hitsugaya, no, Toshiro died. _Toshiro_ the one who protected her from measly bullies to deranged captains. A sob tore its way from her lips. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor.

'_Please Hitsugaya-kun. You promised'_

**Break**

"How is she, Yoruichi?" asked Urahara in a serious tone.

"The wound wasn't as deep as we thought. She should wake up in a couple of hours."

"Ah! That was a close one! Ichigo would have killed me if anything happened to her!" He said. Wiping sweat from his face.

Yoruichi only sweat dropped.

**Break**

Clang! Blade met blade. Sparks flew in all directions. It had been about three weeks since Hinamori left. Many more shinigami including captains had fled Seireitei to regroup and make plans. Hitsugaya had been one of the few to stay and distract the enemy while the rest escaped to the World of the Living. Unohana had been one of the first captains to go. Followed by Ukitake because of his illness which would have gotten in the way of his battles if he stayed any longer. Shunsui along with his vice-captain also escaped would be safe. They were to escape once all the others were gone.

"Matsumoto!"

"Hai, Taicho!"

"What's the status?"

"Most of the shinigami have already gone. We're just making final preparations."

"Good. Now all we need to do is-BOOM!

All the shinigami stopped and stared in horror at the scene.

Aizen had destroyed the Senkai Gate and sealed off all exits from Seireitei.

"……Fuck!"

**Break**

Hinamori yawned and stretched. Sighing, she glanced at the sleeping girl lying in the bed. She was in charge of monitoring the girl. Kuchiki-taicho's little sister, Rukia. She never really talked to the little Kuchiki girl. She only met her a handful of times. She heard about her "almost execution" but she had been too blinded by Aizen to remember anything else about Rukia.

Aizen…..

She couldn't believe she was so naïve. She followed him so faithfully, she was even willing to hurt her best friend for him.

'_Toshiro…….'_

No.

She couldn't cry now. She couldn't afford another breakdown. But again, her body failed her as a lone tear trickled its way down her right cheek. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. The glances that Hitsugaya would give her. The over protectiveness. What if she would never be able to gaze into those warm (well, to her anyway) emerald eyes? How was she supposed to live without him? The guilt was eating her alive.

"I'm such a fool……"

"Ano……Hinamori-Fukutaicho?"

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! Gomen I wasn't paying attention!"

"Oh. No. It's alright. But…Hinamori-Fukutaicho…where am I?"

"Oh. Well…..we should be somewhere in Tokyo. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san rented a motel room and we have been here for 3 weeks."

"What…….what happened……in Seireitei?"

When Hinamori didn't answer, Rukia thought that she had said something to upset Hinamori.

"We don't know. We've gotten word that a few captains and shinigami have escaped, but….."

"What? What happened?"

"Well I don't really know myself, but… the captains were…overpowered and forced to retreat. Some, I heard were forced to stay behind while the others escaped…."

Oh God. What if Toshiro was one of those captains? What if…. What if he got captured in Seireitei? He promised he would return, didn't he? What if he didn't? what would happen then? Hinamori was pulled out of her panic by Rukia's next question.

"How did I, or we end up here?"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho helped me escape and while Yoruichi-san was preparing the Senkai Gate, Urahara-san and one of the ryoka found you unconscious."

'_Ichigo…..'_

Rukia knew that Ichigo was the ryoka that Hinamori mentioned.

"I'm sorry for troubling you Hinamori-Fukutaicho, but…..who else came with us?"

At that moment, Rukia dared to hope. Hope that Ichigo had somehow escaped with her. Hope that he was o.k. and everything would be fine. She would never admit this to anyone but she had grown very close to Ichigo. And without him, she was sure that she would break.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san. But we're the only ones Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san rescued."

'_Then is Ichigo….?"_

Oh God. What if….what if something horrific happened to him?!

Seeing the distress on the young shinigami 's face, Hinamori decided to change topic.

"We should probably get you into a gigai. Urahara-san couldn't put you in one until you healed completely."

As if on cue, Urahara burst through the door.

"Rukia-san! You're awake!"

Rukia only sweat dropped.

"U….Um…."

"Urahara! Stop staring at the girl and just give her the gigai!" the black cat yelled.

"Y-yes. Yoruichi." Said man shakily replied. He couldn't forget the last time he refused something to Yoruichi. He couldn't walk for a week (AN: if u know what I mean!).

"This gigai is designed to mask spiritual pressure. It will be easier for you to conceal your reiatsu but difficult for Aizen to find you."

"Now. I have some questions to ask you girls," Yoruichi said.

"Since you are of Vice-Captain class, I assume that you have started to train for bankai?"

"Hai." Hinamori replied. Not sure where this conversation was going.

"And Rukia, even though you are an unseated officer, you have the power of a Vice-Captain."

"Hai."

"Good. That's what we wanted to hear."

Rukia and Hinamori only glanced at each other, then stared questionably at the man with a black cat in his lap.

"Why did you need to know about that?" Hinamori asked.

"Well to help you defeat Aizen, we have decided to help you two gain bankai."

**Break**

"This is just great." said the hulking figure sitting near the mouth of the cave.

"Shut up Zaraki! We don't need this right now!" Soifon half hissed half yelled at him.

"You made me look like a coward in front of them!"

"What were we supposed to do?! We needed to regroup and form a stra-"

"Fuck you and your damn strategy! Why didn't you captains just leave me?! Why didn't you let me avenge her?!"

All captains were silenced by his words. His words reminded them of the people they lost. Of the friends that were murdered.

"Zaraki-" Komomura started.

Zaraki only moved further into the cave.

The full moon illuminated the ruins of the once proud Seireitei.

"We need to think of a plan." Hitsugaya said, breaking the silence.

"I agree. The Gotei 13 is no more, but we need to find a way before Aizen reaches his goals." Soifon said.

**Break**

His chest. His heart. It hurt like hell. He didn't think that any wound, any cut hurt as much as this. The wound didn't leave him bleeding. No. It was worse. It left him weak. Gasping for breath as if he ran non stop. But worst of all was the unbearable ache in his heart. Zaraki never felt anything like this. Hell, he would rather be fighting the whole of Hueco Mundo by himself than deal with this pain. She wasn't supposed to die and leave him alone. He gave her a name so that they wouldn't be alone and nameless in the world. She was the closest thing to a daughter for him. He would give anything to have her here. To have that familiar weight on his shoulder. To see her smiling face and pink hair. He was jerked out of his reverie by an approaching reiatsu. This was good. He needed something to take his anger out on. With that, he slowly picked himself off of the damp cave floor and made his way back to the other captains.

**Break**

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"We need to find out how to go to the world of the living" Hitsugaya said, "And regroup with the captains there."

"But how? Aizen sealed off Seireitei," Matsumoto asked.

"I can probably get ya there!"

* * *

Well that's all for now! I know it's a little short but bear with me! The characters may be a little OOC and the chapter may be boring but im saving the good stuff for the other chapters. Oh and tell me what you want all of the characters to look like. For example, do u want Hinamori to look different? Do u want her to have a tattoo??? And Hitsugaya. Do you want him to have any sort of piercing or tattoo??? So those are the things I need to know for each character. I need to know how u want the characters to look like!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back! Took awhile but I finally managed to type this chapter out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Break**

Panting, Hinamori lowered her blade.

"Come on, Momo-chan. You can't gain bankai like that," Tobiume taunted.

"AARGHH!"

Clash! Sparks flew in all directions.

Urahara looked at them thoughtfully. Tobiume and Momo seemed to be very close. And they even closely resembled each other in appearance. Tobiume had brown hair with a hint of violet in it that hung loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes were of her signature color, a reddish violet. She wore a violet kimono that went a little beyond her knees. A black obi sash held it all together. On top of that, she wore a sleeveless maroon colored hoari decorated with elaborate plum trees and plum blossoms. She was about the same height as Hinamori and even had her bangs in the same style. All in all, she could've passed as Hinamori's long lost twin if one wasn't paying attention. Urahara associated this with their close relationship. Now that he thought about it, maybe each zanpaktou had a humanoid form, but they just chose to disguise themselves as animals…….

He was yanked out of his surprisingly non-complicated thoughts by the absence of battle. Urahara looked up to see Hinamori with her blade piercing through Tobiume.

"Good job, Momo-chan. You came a long way."

With that, Tobiume burst into flames and disintegrated into ashes. The ashes swarmed around the sword Hinamori was wielding. The sword lengthened and curved to form a Chinese-styled Tao sword. The jitte-like prongs that protruded from the blade melted and formed three rings on the dull edge of the sword. The pommel's fabric turned red and a red ribbon protruded from it. Hinamori herself was graced with some notable costume changes as well. She now wore Tobiume's sleeveless maroon hoari over her shinigami robes and Hinamori's eyes also contained a hint of violet in them. Hinamori was beyond shocked.

'_I did it!_'

Urahara was impressed. Just like that, Hinamori had risen from the grave like a phoenix from its ashes. Urahara knew it.

Because he had seen it happen.

Hinamori couldn't believe it. She gave Urahara her biggest smile.

And then passed out.

"Yare-yare. I should definitely charge them."

**Break**

Rukia sat under the shade of a tree. Her breaths were slow, deep, and even. Her face showed nothing but deep concentration. Nearby, Yoruichi kept close vigil over her. Before she even attempted to achieve bankai, Rukia knew she had to materialize her zanpaktou first. She wasn't called a master at kidou for nothing, but materializing her zanpaktou was like learning zanjutso all over again. Her brows furrowed. She tried to push all of her reiatsu in front of her. Trying to form her zanpaktou's form. Solidifying her reiatsu was extremely difficult. Especially trying to form all of the small details. Concentrating once again, Rukia took a deep breath. Exhaling, she gathered all of the reiatsu she had left and solidified it. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the soft blue eyes of her zanpaktou, Sode no Shirayuki. She had an amused twinkle in her eyes as Rukia gaped at her. Shirayuki was very elegant and graceful in Rukia's inner world, but materialized, her grace and beauty was breathtaking. She wore a white kimono that reached the ground. It was decorated with butterflies and what looked like running water in the most delicate silver. Her skin was a very pale color. She wore an amethyst colored choker made of silk. Her facial features were soft and young, yet they had a motherly air to them. Her long silver hair was pulled up in a bun and held together with a violet ribbon. To put it simply, she looked like a goddess. Rukia was still speechless when her zanpaktou spoke.

"Congratulations, Rukia. You managed to call me out."

Rukia only gulped.

"Now rise, child. You must prove to me that you are worthy of wielding me."

Rukia felt something cold touch her skin. She looked down to find an ordinary katana. When she looked up, Shirayuki was gone. Then, she sensed it. The feeling of uneasiness. She quickly brought the katana up and blocked her own released zanpaktou.

"Good job, little one. But you must do better than that." Shirayuki admonished as she brought her blade down.

**Break**

"You want us to go where?!"

"Well, for us to get outta here, we gotta-,"

"We got what you said the first time," growled out Kenpachi. Soifon sent him a warning glance.

"And how do you expect us to trust _you_?" Soifon menacingly demanded. Suzembachi already released and waiting to kill.

"Simple. I have the key to your freedom."

All the captains eyed him suspiciously.

"All you captains gotta do is go to the 80th district of Rukongai and trust me," Gin said. His ever present grin widening just a fraction. His eyes opened slightly. He eyed each of their faces. Heh, their resolve was cracking.

"Fine. Take us there. But you make one mistake, one slip-up, and I will kill you on the spot." Soifon threatened.

"Hmmm. Then I guess I should be very careful."

With a flurry of white robes, he turned and made his way out of the cave with the captains and lieutenants hesitantly following.

**Break**

Matsumoto didn't know what to do. Here was the man whom she cared about most. The man, who was her childhood friend, yet abandoned her for a crazed lunatic. The man whom she vowed to kill without hesitation when the time came. She felt like ripping his head off, but at the same time……she felt………she didn't know. She didn't know and she hated it.

**Break**

Beside her, Hitsugaya glanced at her form the corner of his eye. From the looks of her face and the way she clenched her fists, Hitsugaya knew that Ichimaru was getting to her. He hoped that she could collect herself before they were met with unexpected enemies. Her raging emotions would be a fatal distraction. Tearing his gaze away from Matsumoto, he looked at the group of shinigami he was traveling with. Their group consisted of 4 captains, Soifon, Kuchiki, Zaraki, and himself. Then there was that substitute, Kurosaki, and three lieutenants, Matsumoto, Abarai, and Kira.

So this is what's left of the proud and powerful Seireitei.

Huh, how ironic.

**Break**

Sitting on the windowsill of the motel, Hinamori realized how circular her life really was. First, it had been Toshiro waiting, willing her to awaken. He had called for her endlessly. And now, it was her turn to wait. She could still hear him calling out to her on one particular night

"_Hinamori,"_

"_Hinamori."_

"_Please wake up."_

_Who was calling her? She knew that voice. She knew who it belonged to, but she couldn't remember…She was getting more and more frustrated. She wanted to call out to whoever that was, but she couldn't. It was like she was in a void of darkness._

"_Please. Momo. I need you. And everybody misses you. So you have to wake up."_

_She could feel warmth enveloping her hand. She could also feel cool drops land on her face._

'_Was it raining……?'_

_The voice spoke again. This time, she could hear the sadness in it. She could hear the agony._

_She wanted to comfort the person. Tell the person that everything would be alright. But she couldn't._

"_Hi-Hinamori. There's something I always wanted to tell you. I…I lo-"_

_The voice abruptly stopped and the warmth vanished from her hand._

"_Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm sorry but, visiting hours are over."_

"_No. It__'s alright, Unahona-taicho. __I need to get back to the division."_

_Shiro-chan……_

_And then her world faded to nothing._

Taking a deep breath, she rose from her seat, and made her way to the training grounds.

**Break**

Stepping out of a black limozine, the tall figure dusted off his suit and adjusted his tie. His stoic gaze flicking from couple to couple as he made his way to the club.

---

Offering a friendly smile to those around him, a man quickly made his way to the club's entrance. His long, white hair further accentuated by his pure white suit and white shoes.

---

Smirking at the giggling women, a man with his arm around an obviously annoyed woman, and a glass of hard liquor on the rocks in the other, slowly made his way to the entrance.

---

Giving a stern, bone-chilling, glance at advancing men, the graceful figure made her way to an empty booth and sat down. Eyeing the many changing lights and swaying bodies.

'America is such a strange place.'

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand! I'm done! This chapter took me forever because I was tooo lazy to type it out! Oh! And I'll update faster if you can guess the names of all the unnamed people at the end of the chapter. I'll give you a hint. They are briefly mentioned in one of the other chapters and they are shinigami. And if that doesn't get me to update, Rate & Review!

Oh and just to clear everything up.

If you want a clearer idea of Hinamori's bankai, look at this photo:

Go to photobucket. Look up Tao sword. Then go to the photo that **ShinobiMyst_bucket** uploaded.

Oh and I am in desperate need or your help! I need to know what you guys want Rukia's bankai to look like! Any ideas would be extremely helpful!

And 1 more thing. I'm thinking of writing another fic. Its gonna be about how Hitsugaya is a samurai and has to live in Momo's house until he is called to war.

Tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
